Andrew Carter
"I'll Claim victory for you in politics you do the rest." ~Andrew Carter to Agustus Autumn~ Andrew Carter is a Formor member of the Ultimate Empire. He was a Accomplished military and political commander normally doing all the work the other commanders would not have been able to do otherwise. He is honnored among others as one of the "Captian's Guild" and "The Elite" both formed from Vance Xentan History ''Life before the UE'' Andrew Carter was born on Duro, the offspring of two wealthy politicians and business owners. From the start he was groomed to be a poltical master he was sent to various schools across the galaxcy. He eventually found himself studing military matters as well due to his parent's involvement in the CIS's cause under Illdian Septimus. However by the time he came to the age of 14 the war was long over. He met a man by the name of Ben Mendon a prosperous Jedi Knight under the Command of the Chancellor of the Galactic Republic and forged a bond with the man. Years passed and Andrew became a politician in the Sepertist Senate before leaving due to personal reasons. He then found himself at a Ultimate Empire recuiting Center where he re-met Ben Mendon. After a quick chat they got Andrew a job in the prefects due to Ben's Vouching for his skill. Life during the Ultimate Empire, Zann Consortium, Chiss, Yuuzhan Vong, and Kryat Empire "Everything happens for a reason captian...." ~Andrew Carter before his death~ Andrew Carter was assigned to prefect of Endor. A thankless job in the middle of nowhere important. Vance's wars were going on without him as he passed the time fortifiying his defenses. However that was interrupted when a forgotten faction attacked Endor. Carter Fought the enemy off and was rewarded with chancellor rank in the new UE senate. However the entire Galaxcy ended up attacking Vance in fear of total annhilation members of Vance's Elite Staff (I.E. Agustus Autumn, Ben Mendon, George Gatlon, Valdon Vinson Valter, Dr. Anton Darkheart etc) fled to nar shadda where they made a deal with Tyber Zann. Vance Took Control of the Zann in exchange for a extreme amount of credits and jewels. This is the point where Ben Mendon took on the monsterous shadow of his fomor self, Darth Traxton, after a failed ambush on Darth Bane. Andrew Coutinued to serve with distintion and forced most of his enemys into a retreat. However it was not to be Andrew's Fleet suffered a fate similar to that of Traxton. he was captured and in defiance was killed. Cloning and Serving the Xentan Empire "What have i become..." ~Andrew upon finding out he was not that real Andrew Carter~ More to come... Personality and Traits Andrew Carter was a Charasmatic Young man for most of his lifetime his achivements allowed him to reach the rank of prefect, Admiral, and finally Chancellor. Though he was always cocky and acted like he had the answer to anything he heavily depended upon his fellow leaders to help him. Carter Waged many battles making him a very formidable commander with a taste for blood at the end of his career he was killed in battle over Corellia. He was Cloned back into existance when Vance took control of the GR or XE (Xentan Empire and Galactic Republic) Powers and Abilities Andrew Had no force connection but was an adept at keeping his thoughts hidden from force users due to him being around jedi and sith in his career and it also was involved in which he was a temple guard for the new jedi order before his career jump started in the military. He also knew how to have people bend to his will a skill which he used greatly during his chancellor reign in the Ultimate Empire Armor and Weapons Andrew Was trained by the Famed Valdon Valter with pistols he specialised in hand to hand combat and vibroblades from his career as a foot soldier and temple guard. He Wore a plain Gray Galactic Alliance-Fel Empire uniform during his service. Category:NPC Category:General Characters Category:Galactic Republic Characters